Houston
Houston is the fouth-largest city in the United States and the largest in the state of Texas. Houston's greater area has a population of over five million people with two and a half in a city alone. Significant Locations * Houston Chronicle * Madame Michauds Houston * Super Senter World Headquarters * Spydoll Inc * The Brothel (Katy) * The Red Rogue * Très Chic Mall * Waters Investigations Office Significant Residents Spydoll Inc Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley Office Manager|link=Jamie Mosley Jang Nara.jpg|Chloe Noi Field Leader|link=|link=Chloe Noi Alexandra Dahlström.jpg|Kyla Abonde Tech Specialist|link=Kyla Abonde Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley Office Administrator|link=Rebecca Mosley Josie Lauren 2.jpg|Fiona Diaz Maid|link=Fiona Diaz Anel Lopez.jpg|Annabel Lopez Surgeon|link=Annabel Lopez Amber Valletta 2.jpg|Irene McNeil Agent|link=Irene McNeil Becki Newton.jpg|Mina Janssen Agent|link=Mina Janssen Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes Agent|link=Crystal Barnes Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters Agent|link=Toni Waters Cécile de France.jpg|Rene Pierre Agent|link=Rene Pierre Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland Agent|link=Alexis Sutherland Katherine Heigl 6.jpg|Leslie Schulz Agent|link=Leslie Schulz Law Enforcement Shantel VanSanten 4.JPEG|Patty Cooper FBI Agent|link=Patty Cooper Grant Gustin 2.jpg|Randolph Rollins FBI Agent|link=Randolph Rollins Gretchen Wilson 3.jpg|Annabeth Jervis Police Detective|link=Annabeth Jervis Rachel McAdams 6.jpg|Kerena Ewart Police Detective|link=Kerena Ewart Melissa Roxburgh 2.jpg|Gerry Vipond Police Officer|link=Gerry Vipond Dev Patel.jpg|Chadwick Pillai Police Officer|link=Chadwick Pillai MicheleTafoya01.jpg|Tracy Romano Criminal Psychiatrist|link=Tracy Romano Celebrities Reese Witherspoon.jpg|Maryse Brigadoon Actress|link=Maryse Brigadoon Dianna Agron.jpg|Tabitha St. Claire Owner of The Brothel|link=Tabitha St. Claire Kirsten Dunst.jpg|Meredith St. Claire Owner of The Brothel|link=Meredith St. Claire Brooke Shields.png|Linda Dawin Super Senter CEO|link=Linda Dawin Gisele Shaw 2.jpg|Roberta Espinoza Lingerie Football League Player|link=Roberta Espinoza Civilians Michelle McCool.png|Charlotte Brownlow Mercenary|link=Charlotte Brownlow Sitara Hewitt.jpg|Samira Rizvi Mercenary|link=Samira Rizvi Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth Owner and Designer at The Red Rogue|link=Trina Goldworth Spencer Locke.jpg|Jeri Heike Staff Member at The Red Rogue|link=Jeri Heike Katie Leclerc.jpg|Tia Walters Staff Member at The Red Rogue|link=Tia Walters Dianna Agron.jpg|Tabitha St. Claire Owner of The Brothel|link=Tabitha St. Claire Kirsten Dunst.jpg|Meredith St. Claire Owner of The Brothel|link=Meredith St. Claire Bridget Fonda.jpg|Jillian O'Connor Chief of Security at The Brothel|link=Jillian O'Connor Chelsea Brummet.jpg|Melinda Warren Personal Assistant to Tabitha St. Claire|link=Melinda Warren Josh Brolin.jpg|Gabriel Reinhart Director of Triangle Security Services|link=Gabriel Reinhart Sandra Bullock.jpg|Ryan Graham Curator for Madame Michauds|link=Ryan Graham Bronson Pinchot 2.jpg|Oswald Griffin Editor for Houston Chronicle|link=Oswald Griffin Sung-Hi Lee.jpg|Trisha Tanaka Journalist for Houston Chronicle|link=Trisha Tanaka Lupita Nyong'o 2.jpg|Zuri Ruto Journalist for Houston Chronicle|link=Zuri Ruto Sara Canning 2.jpg|Lois Landers Journalist for Houston Chronicle|link=Lois Landers Nina Agdal 2.jpg|Tyra Kristensen Journalist for Houston Chronicle|link=Tyra Kristensen Ashley Jenkins.jpg|Romey Harlan Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Romey Harlan Laurie Holden.jpg|Sidney Prust Super Senter Executive|link=Sidney Prust Melissa McCarthy.jpg|Cathy Samusevich Super Senter Executive|link=Cathy Samusevich Lauren Miller.png|Grace Beesly Super Senter Personal Assistant|link=Grace Beesly Jessica de Gouw.jpg|Andrea Stills Super Senter Receptionist|link=Andrea Stills Hallee Hirsh.jpg|Carrie Miles College Student|link=Carrie Miles Sora Aoi.jpg|Rei Tami College Student|link=Rei Tami Jessica Lowndes.jpg|Kristie Jo College Student|link=Kristie Jo Carrie Preston.jpg|Lisa Miles Katy City Hall Employee|link=Lisa Miles Jane Kaczmarek 3.jpg|Avery Tanner-Colt CFO for Colt Brothers Financial|link=Avery Tanner-Colt Halle Berry.jpg|Gail Lynd Private Contract Manager for Colt Brothers Financial|link=Gail Lynd Liza J Bennett.png|Lindy Harmon Maid for Lisa Miles|link=Lindy Harmon Mia Koning 3.jpg|Edie Jenko Maid for Gail Lynd|link=Edie Jenko Candace Cameron.jpg|Dyan Acker Assistant for Gail Lynd|link=Dyan Acker Ginger Gonzaga 3.jpg|Nicolasa Solos Driver for Gail Lynd|link=Nicolasa Solos Wayne Knight.jpg|Ned Williams Business Man|link=Ned Williams Ellen DeGeneres.jpg|Mimi Williams Business Woman|link=Mimi Williams Hazel D'Jan.jpg|Rolonda Ramirez Accountant|link=Rolonda Ramirez Sam Witwer.jpg|George Walker Lawyer|link=George Walker Nicki Clyne.jpg|Nicole Walker Legal Secretary|link=Nicole Walker Keri Hilson.jpg|Liane Boston Store Owner and Manager|link=Liane Boston Marisa Quinn 2.jpg|Keri Platt Graphics Designer|link=Keri Platt Kimberly Caldwell.jpg|Clarity Belle Musician|link=Clarity Belle Virginia Kull.jpg|Lorena Kloet Gold Standard Assistant Manager|link=Lorena Kloet Katelyn Pippy 3.jpg|Taylor-Lynn Jervis Curry Express Delivery Driver|link=Taylor-Lynn Jervis Masami Odate 2.jpg|Eden Takagi Biker|link=Eden Takagi Steffanie Newell 2.jpg|Rhian Moss Biker|link=Rhian Moss Cheree Crowley 2.jpg|Keira Harris Biker|link=Keira Harris Toby Leonard Moore.jpg|Denton Steward Criminal|link=Denton Steward Pamela David 3.jpg|Eliana Fernández Criminal|link=Eliana Fernández Vondie Curtis-Hall 2.jpg|Jerrold Lum Criminal|link=Jerrold Lum Nikolai Nikolaeff.jpg|Rodion Sokolov Criminal|link=Rodion Sokolov Category:Locations Category:Cities